1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp, and more particularly to an LED lamp incorporating a heat sink assembly, wherein the heat sink assembly has a plurality of heat pipes for improving heat dissipation of the LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
As an energy-efficient light, an LED lamp has a trend of substituting for the fluorescent lamp for indoor lighting purpose; in order to increase the overall lighting brightness, a plurality of LEDs are often incorporated into a signal lamp, in which how to efficiently dissipate heat generated by the plurality of LEDs becomes a challenge.
Conventionally, an LED lamp used in street illumination comprises a planar metal board functioning as a heat sink and a plurality of LEDs mounted on a common side of the board. The LEDs are arranged in a matrix that comprises a plurality of mutually crossed rows and lines. When the LEDs are activated to lighten, heat generated by the LEDs is dispersed to ambient air via the board by natural air convection.
However, in order to achieve a higher lighting intensity, the LEDs are arranged into a number of crowded groups, whereby the heat generated by the LEDs is concentrated at discrete spots, which leads to an uneven heat distribution over the board. The conventional board is not able to dissipate locally-concentrated and unevenly-distributed heat timely and efficiently, whereby a heat accumulation occurs in the board easily. Such heat accumulation may cause the LEDs to overheat and to have an unstable operation or even a malfunction.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.